This invention relates generally to a lockable electrical switch and, more particularly, to a lockable, plunger type electrical switch for controlling motorized garage door openers.
Motorized transport mechanisms are used extensively to control the opening and closing of garage doors. Frequently, the electrical systems of such devices are energized by lock actuated switches that limit access to the door-equipped enclosure. Although they usually simplify the process of entry into a locked garage, such mechanisms do cause inconvenience under certain circumstances. For example, an absentee occupant of a dwelling having a switchlock controlled garage door sometimes desires to provide garage access to service personnel, tradesmen, etc., but does not wish to compromise future security by furnishing a key thereto. Also, while engaged in activities outside, an occupant often desires entry to a locked garage which entails a burdensome requirement that he have immediate possession of a key.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a secure garage door opener lock that can be selectively operated either with or without a key.